


Темное чувство

by Kyanite



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanite/pseuds/Kyanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беты: Wild_BerrY, Somedy<br/>Пейринг: dark!TYL!Ямамото/TYL!Гокудера<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Жанр: экшн, драма<br/>Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, изнасилование, смерть второстепенных персонажей.</p><p>Гокудера носит имя Правой Руки Десятого, но Ямамото всегда оказывается на полшага впереди.</p><p>Написано на Mafia Wars-2013, 8059 team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темное чувство

«Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, это было просто игрой», — думает Ямамото, глядя в глаза человека напротив — слишком живые и блестящие для будущего мертвеца. Сейчас это перестало быть игрой.

Клинок вспарывает человека, словно лакедру. Тысячелетия назад Ямамото учился готовить, наблюдая за отцом. 

Глаза человека стекленеют, все больше походя на рыбьи.

***  
— От тебя пахнет кровью, — говорит Гокудера и выворачивается из объятий. Он вроде бы и привык, но все равно неприятно. — Иди помойся.

Ямамото пожимает плечами, но послушно идет в ванную.

— Зайдешь спинку потереть?

— Иди нахрен, — дергает плечом Гокудера и утыкается в свой ноутбук.

Ямамото молчит. Он вроде бы и привык, но иногда царапает.

***  
Гокудера не любит крови. Не боится — это было бы смешно. Просто не любит. Да ему и не обязательно с ней сталкиваться — динамит оставляет пространство для маневра. 

От Гокудеры всегда пахнет порохом и сигаретами. 

Ямамото любит запах табака. Но терпеть не может запах пороха. Не то чтобы совсем. Просто он неприятный. 

***  
Гокудера по-прежнему не сильно ценит свою жизнь, но ему кажется, что это не такой уж большой недостаток. 

Ямамото ценит жизнь только тех, кто ему дорог. Для члена мафии это большой плюс, но Гокудеру иногда пугает выражение лица напарника.

— Тебе нравится убивать. 

Ямамото пожимает плечами и улыбается.

Он всегда улыбается.

Гокудеру это бесит.

***  
Ямамото всегда такой. Даже в постели он смешлив до такой степени, что у Гокудеры пропадает весь настрой. Единственный способ хоть немного заткнуть его — минет. Да и тот не всегда помогает.

***  
Ямамото не любит подолгу сидеть в ванной. Другое дело — нормальная баня, но в ванной-то что делать? 

Гокудера считает иначе и вообще не любит сэнто, будучи уверенным, что это место для всяческих эксгибиционистов. Или вуайеристов. Короче, тех, к кому он, Гокудера, не принадлежит. 

В общественные бани Ямамото ходит один. 

***  
Ямамото чувствует появление чужаков за пару мгновений до того, как слышит стрельбу. 

Каблуки модных полуботинок стучат по кафельной плитке, выстилающей пол помывочной, и Ямамото четко различает этот звук среди панических криков людей. 

«Дилетанты», — думает Ямамото. Шум — черта террористов, а не профессиональных убийц.

У него с собой нет никакого оружия, но разве это мешает сделать что-нибудь?

***  
Сначала Гокудера терпеливо ждет. Потом начинает ворчать. Потом — звонить и материться на то, что телефон идиота не отвечает.

Гокудера не волнуется — какой смысл волноваться за Ямамото? Гокудере просто охота жрать, а приготовить он сумеет разве что бутерброд. Но в доме никогда нет хлеба — Ямамото, как все японцы, не понимает, зачем он нужен, а Гокудера не ходит за продуктами.

За сигаретами он тоже выходит нечасто, но иногда случается. Хотя Ямамото было бы проще — ближайший ларек, где продается любимая Гокудерой марка, находится как раз напротив его любимой бани.

***  
Ямамото спокойно смотрит в глаза человека напротив. Тот старается быть уверенным, но заметно, что волнуется. Он почему-то боится Ямамото, несмотря на то, что вооружен. 

Ямамото сидит в красной от чужой крови воде и ждет, когда ему начнут задавать вопросы. 

***  
Гокудера едва ли сможет вспомнить произошедшее в подробностях. Влажный воздух сэнто, от которого волосы начинают по-дурацки завиваться на концах, и удушающий, липкий запах крови.

И Ямамото в красных потеках, в синяках и ссадинах. Ямамото, спокойно ждущий, когда в него начнут стрелять. 

Убийца дрожит. Гокудера видит — действительно дрожит. Рослый, модно одетый мужик с пушкой боится избитого Ямамото, валяющегося на полу в чем мать родила.

Кажется, тогда первым не выдержал все-таки Гокудера, хоть и знал, что взрывы в помещении чреваты.

***  
Ямамото открывает глаза и тут же жмурится от слишком яркого света. Слышны чьи-то голоса, но разобрать значения слов он не может. 

— …с голым задом на пятерых…

Ага. Понятно. Гокудера. Ямамото улыбается. Другой голос, голос Цуны, звучит совсем негромко — видимо, друг пытается не тревожить покой Ямамото.

***  
— Я понятия не имею, что ты мог успеть рассказать им. Поэтому мне пришлось их убить. Всех. — Гокудера как будто обвиняет. 

Он с детства знает, что такое мир преступников, не раз доводилось без сомнений отнимать чужую жизнь. Но Десятый был другим. И год за годом Гокудера проникался его толерантностью.

Ямамото улыбается.

Он не понимает причин, по которым Гокудера так переживает. Для Ямамото все просто. И он никогда не считал это недостатком.

***  
Постель прогибается под севшим на край Ямамото, и Гокудера приоткрывает один глаз. Ямамото гладит его по спине и улыбается.

— Хочешь клубники?

Гокудера фыркает и снова закрывает глаз. Разбудить человека, чтобы предложить ему поесть, — варварство с его точки зрения. А Ямамото считает это естественным. Клубника не вечна, и если Гокудера продолжит дрыхнуть, то до его пробуждения доживет всего пара ягод — Ямамото ж не совсем злодей, чтобы ничего не оставить.

Поэтому Ямамото предпринимает новую попытку спустя полчаса.

На этот раз Гокудера поднимает взъерошенную от сна голову и мрачно смотрит на телевизор, по которому идет бейсбольный матч.

— Я мог бы и догадаться, какого хера мне снятся хомяки, играющие в бейсбол.

— Хомяки? Тебе снятся хомяки? — ржет Ямамото и получает кулаком в бедро. 

— Гони клубнику.

Потом Гокудера отнимает пульт, но, пощелкав каналами, понимает, что ничего менее скучного, чем бейсбольный матч, не найти, и успокаивается.

***  
Ямамото после секса дышит расслабленно и сонно. Он похож на плюшевого медведя, с которым хорошо обняться и заснуть.

Гокудера проводит рукой по темным шрамам со следами от недавно снятых ниток. 

— И угораздило ж тебя…

Ямамото улыбается, косясь на светловолосую голову, лежащую у него на груди. 

— Ну, я ж не думал, что даже в баню…

— Может, теперь научишься думать, — ворчливо говорит Гокудера. Ямамото совершенно необязательно знать, как он волновался, но идиот понимает и на короткий миг прижимает Гокудеру к себе одной рукой — так, что дух захватывает.

***  
На ночь Ямамото обязательно пьет теплое молоко. «Чтобы лучше спалось», — объясняет он Гокудере, но тот еще в шесть лет твердо решил, что молоко — напиток для маленьких детей. Правда, иногда Ямамото и ведет себя как ребенок.

Например, он по-детски обожает свою катану, изменив с ней ранее любимой бите. Иногда Гокудере кажется, что и ему тоже.

***  
Порой Гокудере становится страшно.

Ямамото улыбается, становясь один в один похож на поваров в ресторанах быстрого питания. Спокойный, дружелюбный и не испытывающий никаких чувств к тому, кого он сейчас разделает.

***  
Перед праздниками японские торговые центры полны народу. Японцы, и без того улыбающиеся по поводу и без, прямо-таки олицетворяют собой мечту пиар-отдела «Колгейта». Зубы, много зубов, оскаленных в дебильно-радостных улыбках. 

Гокудеру это раздражает.

Его раздражает толпа. Раздражают яркие ленточки в витрине магазина неподалеку от его дома. Раздражают приторно улыбающиеся продавцы, сующие гору мелких подарочков. Раздражает вся эта истерия… И даже то, что сейчас он сопровождает Десятого, ситуацию спасает мало.

Вырвавшись из торгового центра на улицу, Гокудера так упивается свободой, что не успевает понять, как оказывается на земле. Над ним коротко трещит автоматная очередь, в воздухе раздаются несколько сухих хлопков, и вечер наполняется запоздалым женским визгом.

Десятый улыбается чуть растерянно, а руки сами деловито прячут пистолет. Ямамото совершенно спокоен.

И это его спокойствие бесит сейчас Гокудеру больше всего на свете.

***  
Ямамото не торопится, срезая с рыбьих костей филе. Нож идет плавно, мягко, разделяя то, что когда-то было единым целым. 

Гокудера смотрит на его руки и молчит. У ног Ямамото с мяуканьем крутится Ури, и сам Гокудера уже десять раз наорал бы на нее за мерзкие мявы, но у придурка нервы железные — только улыбается.

***  
Ямамото всегда казался Гокудере придурком, неспособным ни на что, кроме бейсбола. В Италии эта игра не особенно популярна, и Гокудера понял, только просмотрев несколько десятков матчей, что бейсбол требует действительно хороших мозгов.

Ямамото не проигрывает. Даже временное поражение оказывается всего лишь ступенькой на пути к победе. 

А Гокудера?..

***  
Ямамото смотрит на кровь на стене чужого дома и переступает порог. Свет бьет в глаза, заставляя с улыбкой зажмуриться.

Гокудера стоит внизу, у крыльца, и щелкает зажигалкой, в которой, похоже, закончился газ.

— И опять — ничего. Ни одной зацепки.

Гокудера молча хмурится, продолжая яростно терзать зажигалку. Ямамото вытаскивает из кармана другую — дешевую пластиковую, которую всегда держит при себе на такой случай. Гокудера ловит ее и, прикурив, нервно затягивается.

Ямамото знает, что Гокудере, несмотря на его желание казаться крутым парнем, никогда не нравилось убивать. И что бледен он сейчас не потому, что на завтрак попалось что-то несвежее. 

Ямамото знает, что Гокудера ненавидит его за это знание, и потому ничем не выражает сочувствие к его «слабости». 

Сам Ямамото это слабостью не считает. Люди разные. Гокудера же не провел полдетства на кухне за разделкой рыбы.

***  
Гокудера молчит. Ямамото хотелось бы, чтобы он издал хоть какой-то звук, ну хоть что-то… Нет, выгибается, как кошка, жмурит зеленые глаза и упорно не издает ни звука. 

Иногда Ямамото почти злится. Тогда он действует грубее, чем обычно. Тянет за волосы, кусает бледные плечи, оставляя отчетливые следы зубов, вколачивается в податливое и покорное тело, почти насилуя…

Но Гокудера молчит. Даже когда ему больно. Даже когда ему очень хорошо.

***  
Фирменные коробочки «Таке-суши» до сих пор стоят на кухне — Гокудера не доел свою порцию. Вчера Ямамото заходил к отцу.

Вчера — суши, сегодня — «старик мертв».

Ямамото совершенно спокоен.

***  
Ямамото жует гамбургер и слушает своего заместителя. Сейчас он чувствует себя не мафиози, а типичным таким копом из американского кино. Ямамото любит такие фильмы, хотя Гокудера и ругается на то, что он их смотрит.

— …Кавамура, Маюри и Кигачи пропали без вести, — бесцветным голосом произносит Харуюми, и Ямамото устало выдыхает. Речь идет только о его подчиненных. 

— Можешь идти.

***  
Ямамото никак не поймет, по какому принципу воспринимает алкоголь его организм. То его сшибает с бутылки чего-нибудь средней крепости, то литры виски не берут.

Сейчас он трезв до прискорбия — хоть за руль садись.

Впрочем, наверное, это и хорошо. Гокудера так меньше ругается, хотя от «пьяной скотины» не спасет и месяц воздержания.

***  
Ямамото медленно отирает кровь с лезвия. У него непривычно серьезное лицо, и Гокудере стыдно себе признаться, но такой Ямамото его невероятно заводит.

Уже неделю, со дня смерти Цуеши, Ямамото выглядит слишком серьезно, убивая. Гокудера думает, что ему видится в этом месть. Самому Гокудере так не кажется — ведь настоящих убийц Цуеши так и не нашли.

***  
Ямамото пихает его в плечо, толкает к стене. Гокудера рычит и пытается высвободиться, привычно осознавая, что опять проиграл еще до начала драки.

Ямамото прижимается к шее губами, засасывая тонкую кожу до ярких пятен. Гокудера пытается возмутиться, но не может.

Ужасно хочется хоть раз суметь оттолкнуть его достаточно убедительно и не слышать этого тихого смешка, когда слабеют колени, а пальцы вцепляются в чужие плечи в поисках опоры.

Но Гокудере никогда, ни разу в жизни это не удавалось.

И поэтому он ненавидит себя все сильнее.

***  
Гокудеру мутит. Он отворачивается к стене, где на обоях остались красные разводы. Можно притвориться, что это творение неизвестного ему художника.

Ямамото тяжело дышит. Гокудера смотрит на его тень, и ему становится страшно. Будто монстр из детских кошмаров — высокая тень перечеркивает белую стену и тянется к Гокудере огромными лапами.

Нет, это всего лишь Ямамото, тихо ругаясь, щупает свое плечо и пытается оценить глубину раны.

Гокудера не шевелится. Раньше он бы помог, но не сейчас. Сейчас он просто не может заставить себя повернуться лицом к тому, кто отбрасывает такую тень на испещренную кровавыми брызгами стену.

***  
Цуна устало смотрит на заваленный бумагами стол. Честно говоря, раньше Ямамото казалось, что мафиози не занимаются таким — будто какие-то бухгалтеры копаются в балансе.

У Цуны в волосах отчетливо видны светлые прядки, и Ямамото становится его немного жаль.

— Может, сходим в караоке? — предлагает он наудачу. Гокудера на диване вскидывает голову от своих бумажек и смотрит на Ямамото красноречивым и годами отработанным взглядом: «Ты что, совсем дебил?»

Цуна потягивается и встает.

— Куда пойдем? — улыбка впервые за долгое время выглядит почти естественной. 

***  
Ямамото смотрит на то, что несколько минут назад было Ханой, и молчит. Полицейский что-то говорит ему, и Ямамото делает шаг назад, не понимая, чего на самом деле хотел этот человек. 

Скорая увозит Рехея, и Ямамото немного рад — друг нескоро узнает, что его девушка погибла. 

Ямамото проводит ладонью по волосам и чувствует, как вместе с ними сдвигается лоскут кожи. Все-таки задело?

***  
— Тормоза были неисправны, — произносит Ямамото, и Гокудере хочется его задушить. За то, с каким вниманием слушает его Десятый. За то, что именно к нему, к Ямамото, за утешением пришла Кеко. За то, что его все так любят.

А еще Гокудере хочется задушить себя. Зависть — недостойное чувство.

***  
Всхлип прорывается против воли. Сердце стучит так, будто получило ударную дозу адреналина. 

Гокудера прогибается, загребая в горсть простыню. Это слишком, слишком много — хочется кричать, когда чертовы руки Ямамото прикасаются к коже, пуская электрические разряды бежать по телу.

Гокудера стонет и подставляется, закусывает соленое от пота предплечье Ямамото.

Когда так хорошо — это плохо.

***  
— Можно клубничку? — по-детски непосредственно спрашивает Ямамото и делает щенячьи глазки. Гокудера уже который год хочет сказать ему, что это выражение хреново сочетается с деловым костюмом, клинком за плечами и званием Хранителя Дождя Вонголы, но сдерживается.

***  
Саваду Нану провожают в теплый солнечный денек, в один из тех, которые изредка попадаются в конце осени. Она любила такие дни.

Ямамото срывает яркий лист и рассеянно крутит его в руках. Плач женщин и молчание мужчин остались позади. Тишина.

Цуна сидит на каменной скамейке и не поднимает головы, когда слышит шаги. Ямамото молча садится рядом. Наверное, через это должен пройти каждый.

***  
Глаза у лже-промоутера безумные, и Гокудера отступает.

— Бесполезно. Она под кайфом.

Ямамото смотрит на груду взрывчатки, снятой с несостоявшейся террористки, и морщится: он никогда не мог понять подобных действий. Подло…

Девушка тихо смеется и медленно оседает на пол.

***  
— …мафиозной семьи Вонгола, под влияние которой подпадает Евразия, Северная Африка и часть Австралии. — На экране стражи порядка тащат под руки молоденького мальчишку из шведского отделения. Гокудера отворачивается и смотрит на Десятого.

Гокудера не знает, кто натравил на Вонголу ФБР и ГПУ, но обязательно докопается. В глазах Десятого слишком много боли, и крыса обязана ответить за это.

***  
Ямамото лежит в ванне и смотрит на сморщившиеся подушечки пальцев. Он где-то слышал, что это помогает лучше удерживать скользкие предметы под водой.

Кожа полупрозрачная, на тыльной стороне кисти выступают вены. Ямамото вспоминает руки Гокудеры и улыбается. Он всегда улыбается, думая о Гокудере.

В корзине с грязным бельем лежит забрызганная одежда. По-хорошему, стоило бы замыть, но вообще-то кровь уже засохла, так что пусть уж.

***  
Когда-то Десятый соединил их. Не будь рядом босса, Гокудера никогда в жизни не согласился бы приблизиться к жизнерадостному идиоту. Но теперь Десятый стал тем, кто отдаляет их друг от друга.

Гокудера ревнует. Ревнует страшно и отчаянно. Это он, Правая Рука босса, должен быть во всем первым. Он должен защищать Десятого. Он должен говорить что-то такое, что заставит его слушать. Он, черт возьми, именно он должен был найти этого ублюдка, сдавшего Ламбо.

Гокудера не знает, кого он ненавидит больше. Ямамото, ставшего между ним и Десятым, или Десятого, невольно заставляющего их соперничать.

Ненависть отравляет воздух, которым дышит Гокудера, воду, которую он пьет, и еда становится похожей на то печенье, что Бьянки пекла для него в детстве.

***  
Ламбо в полицейском участке смотрится нелепо. Увешанный феньками пацан семнадцати лет, которого обвиняют в участии в вооруженном нападении.

Гокудера, разговаривая с офицером, напирает на его молодость, но не может отделаться от мысли о том, что они сами всерьез ввязались в это в четырнадцать. И он, как и Ламбо, варится в мафиозном котле с рождения.

— Я устал и хочу сладкого, — сонно тянет Ламбо, кажущийся таким же безобидным, как любой из этих пост-хиппи. Как они называются? Гокудера никак не может вспомнить. 

***  
У Хару мешки под глазами. Ямамото молча смотрит на нее, в то время как она в пятый раз обходит комнату по кругу. 

Ямамото не умеет говорить разные правильные слова. Он умеет только молчать.

Хару смотрит ему в глаза и тихо-тихо произносит:

— Спасибо, что не сказал Цуне-сану.

***  
Иногда даже Хару полезнее Гокудеры. Это заставляет его терять остатки самоуважения. Хару — лучше. Хару.

Но именно она сводит все обвинения Ламбо к простому хулиганству. Гокудера рад. Наверное. Он в этом очень не уверен.

***  
Ямамото улыбается, и Гокудере срывает крышу.

— Ублюдок, — глухо произносит он. — Ублюдок!

Гокудера сгребает ворот рубашки Ямамото в кулак и бьет, бьет жестоко, наотмашь, пачкая руку кровью из лопнувших губ, бьет, глядя в смеющиеся, холодные глаза.

А потом Ямамото просто сжимает его запястья и мягко отстраняется. 

— Хватит, Гокудера. Это больно и у меня завтра встреча.

Гокудера ловит воздух ртом, чувствуя, что задыхается, колени слабеют. 

— Успокоился? Хорошо. — Ямамото отпускает его руки, и Гокудера падает на стул.

***  
— Некоторые вещи невозможно пережить, — тихо говорит голос Хару в динамике. — Они снятся мне, Ямамото. Там, во сне, ты не приходишь на помощь, и это никогда не прекращается. Я не могу больше.

Ямамото смотрит на дорогу и молчит.

— Прости. Я правда не хотела так все заканчивать, — голос срывается в нервный смешок.

— Мне приехать?

— Нет. Я уже все решила. Я просто хочу попросить тебя позаботиться о Цуне-сан. Я собрала все, что успела узнать. Ты найдешь это в пакете с ангорскими котятами у меня в гостиной. Забери, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — кивает Ямамото. Спидометр зашкаливает и, кажется, он лишится прав за превышение скорости и многократные нарушения других правил.

— Прости. Я правда не хотела, но я больше не могу жить с этим. Вспоминать… снова и снова, — почти шепчет Хару, и Ямамото знает, что опоздал.

***  
Похороны прошли тихо. Уже не первые. Не последние…  
Хару снится Ямамото каждую ночь. Каждую ночь он появляется слишком поздно… 

И постепенно в этих снах она становится Гокудерой — изломанным, поруганным, в разорванной одежде, сперме и крови.

***  
— Мы должны, — выдыхает Цуна, и глаза у него как у больной, побитой собаки. 

Ямамото молча кивает — надо, значит, надо. Гокудера смотрит ревниво — он хочет выполнить это задание в одиночку. Сбежавший из больницы Рехей вскидывает голову и едва сдерживает гримасу боли. Хром глядит перед собой с отсутствующим видом — ждет распоряжений Мукуро?

— Ответственным за операцию назначается… — Гокудера чувствует, что снова решение будет не в его пользу, и кусает губы. Цуна хмурится. Вздыхает. — Гокудера. 

Гокудера едва сдерживает улыбку, но глаза победно сверкают.

У него нет своих людей — работа Правой Руки босса не предполагает такого. Придется одалживать парней Ямамото, но сейчас это не кажется чем-то унизительным. Все верно — в конце концов, они все равно подчиняются Десятому.

***  
«Никогда не ходи на такие задания без хорошего иллюзиониста», — думает Гокудера. Запоздало думает.

Боль наваливается как-то разом, оглушает, и Гокудера не слышит собственного крика.

***  
Ямамото не умеет отчаиваться. Пропавший след — это всего лишь повод искать новый.

Ямамото не умеет отчаиваться, но каждый из тех немногих часов, которые он теперь отдает сну, наполняется одним и тем же кошмаром. 

Ямамото не умеет отчаиваться, но он умеет убивать. Это не так-то уж и сложно.

***  
Дом наполнен странными шорохами. В застоявшемся воздухе отчетливо слышен сладковатый запах тухлого мяса, и Ямамото идет по следу, как пес. Он знает, что увидит в подвале, и не очень-то хочет туда спускаться.

Лезвие катаны тускло блестит в скудном вечернем свете. 

Загородный домик посещают редко. На столе — чашка и погрызенное мышами печенье. Ямамото нажимает на кнопку быстрого вызова — номер три. Первым стоит номер Гокудеры. Второй со смерти отца пустует.

— Я был прав насчет Харуюми. 

— Я высылаю группу Азумы, — отзывается Цуна и замолкает. Он не спрашивает ничего — если бы Гокудера нашелся, его имя было бы упомянуто первым.

Ямамото выходит в сад. На дорожке валяется переспелая хурма. Ямамото наступает на нее каблуком, выдавливая приторную, потемневшую мякоть на пыльный камень.

***  
Лапша обжигает, и Ямамото торопится поскорее втянуть ее, громко швыркнув.

— Ты напрасно думаешь, что это сойдет тебе с рук.

Харуюми Тэцуя только улыбается, облизывая пидорские красные губы.

***  
— Стремно убивать тех, кто прикрывал твою задницу, а?

Харуюми боится. Конечно, боится. Но он слишком привык к Ямамото, чтобы показывать это. 

— Проще дождаться, пока сами не сдохнут, да, Харуюми?

Ямамото щелкает зажигалкой. Огонек танцует над темным металлом, и Ямамото на некоторое время отключается от происходящего, вспоминая, как в этот момент выглядел Гокудера — губы обхватывают сигарету. Первая затяжка. Ресницы опускаются, и лицо выглядит непривычно умиротворенным, почти как после качественного оргазма.

Харуюми усмехается и поправляет очки. Ямамото смотрит на бывшего заместителя и понимает, что ни хрена не понимает его. Вообще. И никогда не понимал, оказывается.

— Бай, — Харуюми поднимается со своего места. Ямамото провожает его взглядом и молчит. Он доберется до Гокудеры во что бы то ни стало.

***  
Ямамото не хочет думать о том, как умирали те, кого запер в своем подвале его заместитель. 

Хреново — оказаться запертым наедине с начинающим гнить трупом бывшего напарника.

Очень хреново. 

Ямамото пьет, но ни саке, ни виски, ни водка из запасов, хранящихся здесь, не могут перебить сладковатый запах гнили.

***  
— Я никогда ему не доверяла, — секретарь Гокудеры пожимает плечами. — Еще в школе…

— Вы учились вместе?

— Я на год старше. Вместе занимались каратэ. Тэцуя всегда вел себя странно. Он был так религиозен… В роще возле нашей школы стоял старый храм. Туда, по-моему, и не ходил никто, кроме него.

Ямамото опускает глаза, изучая руки женщины — сильные, жилистые, они бы больше подошли мужчине, на мизинце узкая полоска кольца.

Кажется, Харуюми был не самым религиозным из его подчиненных. Но храм?

— Покажешь мне дорогу туда?

***  
Гокудера смотрит в потолок. Бело. Пусто. Он закрывает глаза, но и там, под веками, все так же пусто и нелепо. Капельница с питательным раствором медленно наполняет его жизнью, но сейчас эта жизнь кажется совершенно бессмысленной.

Его никто не винит. Возможно, они и правда считают, что он не виноват. Но он опять облажался и дал Ямамото себя вытащить. Чертов принц на белом коне…

Гокудере жизненно необходимо сейчас ненавидеть кого-то. И этим кем-то постепенно становится Ямамото. 

***  
— Я не позволю тебе умереть, — цедит Ямамото сквозь зубы, а Гокудера молча курит, сидя на больничном подоконнике. — Ты меня слышишь?

Гокудера дергает плечом. Он не хочет его слышать. И видеть тоже.

Ублюдок. Просто ублюдок, красующийся перед Десятым.

***  
Коридор перед кабинетом Савады пуст, и Ямамото не видит ничего страшного в том, чтобы облапать вышедшего из дверей Гокудеру. Он так соскучился, а из-за чертова Харуюми не было ни единого шанса сделать это раньше.

— Не подходи ко мне, — медленно произносит Гокудера, и сейчас его голос настолько спокоен, что Ямамото отступает. В глазах Гокудеры — страстная, дикая ненависть, и Ямамото не понимает, что он сделал не так.

Ямамото растерянно взлохмачивает волосы и вопросительно смотрит на Гокудеру.

— Ты обиделся на что-то?

— Нет. Но между нами больше ничего нет. А теперь пропусти. Мне надо идти исполнять свои обязанности. Не все еще ты забрал…

***  
Пистолет в руке — приятная тяжесть. Дуло прижимается к виску человека, но тот не шевелится. Не боится? Вряд ли. Хорошо владеет собой. Ямамото даже чувствует гордость — все-таки свой, из парней семпая. Был.

— Взрывчатка в муке — умно, умно. Зачем?

Мужчина улыбается и крутит серебряное кольцо на мизинце. У него все пальцы в кольцах, как у Гокудеры. Он вообще похож на Гокудеру пару лет назад — умный, живой, ершистый… И неосторожный.

Ямамото не хочется думать о том, что было бы, если бы мука попала в руки Кеко, для которой предназначалась, а не Бьянки. Ему вообще думать не хочется — охота просто вышибить мозги этому идиоту. Выпустить пар, так сказать.

Гокудера не разговаривает с ним уже неделю. 

Гокудера передает все требования Правой Руки босса исключительно через секретаря.

Гокудера ведет себя совершенно непонятно, и это сводит с ума.

***  
О несостоявшемся покушении Гокудера узнает от Десятого. Губы у Цуны белые, но голос не дрожит, когда он говорит о том, что Кеко едва не стала новой жертвой.

— Кто-то открыл на вас охоту, а? — ухмыляется всезнающий Мукуро, входя в кабинет.

Гокудере очень хочется вбить ему эту его ухмылочку и слова туда, откуда они вылезли, но Десятый всегда придерживался слишком мягких взглядов.

— Этот кто-то очень не любит Вонголу и тебя лично, Савада Цунаеши.

***  
Подчиненный семпая лежит на полу, и его улыбка очень похожа на оскал залежалого трупа.

Ямамото опускает так и не выстреливший пистолет.

Все слишком запутано.

***  
Первый снег особенный. Его запах напоминает Гокудере о свежих простынях и скрипящих от крахмала скатертях в доме его детства.

Такой снег жаль топтать, но чья-то машина уже успела прокатиться по улице, оставив на асфальте темные полосы. Гокудере очень хотелось бы догнать ее владельца и дать ему в морду за разрушенную сказку.

— Хаято! — сначала он чувствует этот крик кожей и только потом — слышит. Тело реагирует сразу, не давая сработать разуму. 

Бьянки оседает на снег, совершенно безответственно разрушая остатки очарования раннего утра.

Убийца царапает асфальт, хрипя от боли — шашка попала в живот.

Гокудера ошалело смотрит на сестру. Переводит взгляд на стрелявшего. Еще один из подчиненных Рехея. 

Пальцы сгребают снежок в последний раз и расслабляются. Лицо молодого мужчины — смеющаяся маска.

***  
На мизинце секретарши блестит тонкое, изящное колечко. 

— Как прошел отпуск, Кейко-тян? — улыбается ей Десятый. 

— Прекрасно! Я съездила к родным в деревню. 

Гокудера хмыкает — ну надо же. Его теперь в деревню разве что прямым приказом босса загнать можно.

***  
В приемной на диване сидят Ямамото со Сквало. Гокудера давно решил, что у них с этим тупоголовым кретином нет ничего общего, но все равно бесит невероятно. Мог бы отправить бумажки с кем-нибудь из своих шестерок, но нет — сам приперся.

— Не везет Саваде на иллюзионистов, — философски изрекает Сквало. — То ваш Мукуро, то Спейд.

Ямамото пожимает плечами и улыбается. Гокудера хмуро смотрит на парочку и потирает царапину на щеке — порезался утром, когда брился. 

Ямамото оборачивается и улыбается — виновато, как вороватый пес. Этому взгляду Гокудере противопоставить нечего, и он досадливо отворачивается. Ублюдок!

***  
Ямамото сосредоточенно смотрит на монитор, но «MS Excel» отказывается решать вопрос о распределении отпусков вместо него.

Прежде он перепоручал это дело Гокудере, и тот, фырча и ругаясь, все-таки составлял все сам. 

Гокудеры вообще не хватает. И в квартире воздух непривычно свежий, запах табака почти не чувствуется. Это угнетает. 

Сам Ямамото курит слишком редко, чтобы это сказалось на атмосфере. Да и нечего — забытая Гокудерой пачка закончилась позавчера и до сих пор лежит в спальне.

***  
Папка со стуком падает на пол. В глазах Хром стоит страх.

— Кейко-сан… Вы больны?

Секретарша в удивлении смотрит на нее и неожиданно расплывается в улыбке.

— Не более чем Вы, Докуро-сан. 

Здесь не принято носить оружие, более того — Гокудера следит за тем, чтобы все, кто не обладает особыми правами, оставляли его на достаточном отдалении от кабинета Десятого. 

Доверенный секретарь, входит в число тех, кому оружие иметь разрешено.

Хром безвольной куклой валится на пол. Следом за ней падает мертвая Кейко.

***  
— Они были мертвы. Но как?! Когда…

— Гокудера-кун?

Гокудера замолкает, едва замечает Кеко. Они все соблюдают негласное правило, установленное Десятым, — как можно меньше тревожить ее.

— Гокудера-кун… Ямамото-кун не может разобраться с отпусками своего отдела. Помоги ему, пожалуйста.

Чертов ублюдок знал, через кого передавать просьбу. Знал, что Кеко Гокудера не откажет.

— Хорошо.

***  
Полная путаница — а ведь Гокудера оставлял все в абсолютном порядке.

Гокудера закусывает фильтр сигареты и зло смотрит на ноутбук, как будто тот сейчас является официальным представителем Ямамото Такеши.

Вот и отпуска погибших. Гокудера ежится, радуясь, что ему не нашлось места в том подвале в деревне. Уж лучше валяться в подсобке храма, чем среди полусгнивших трупов.

Тошиба. Азума. Сейчас должен гулять Пак.

Гокудера вздыхает, открывая файл с отпусками парней Рехея. Минамото. Камамура.

Шизуми.

***  
— Позвони Паку, — с момента их ссоры это первое, что Ямамото слышит от Гокудеры.

— Зачем?

— Звони, идиот!

В трубке слышен шум — Пак планировал съездить на родину, видимо, он уже в аэропорту.

Гокудера выжидательно смотрит на Ямамото. Так он смотрит, когда считает, что Ямамото стоит пораскинуть мозгами и хотя бы попытаться выдать какую-нибудь умную мысль.

Это раздражает — Ямамото не умеет угадывать, на что именно ждет ответ Гокудера, но сейчас он рад и такому вниманию.

— У него все в порядке. 

— Все, кто нападал на нас, уже были мертвы! — выпаливает Гокудера.

Прежде, чем Ямамото успевает среагировать, в кабинет заглядывает Тошиба.

— Я принес отчет по Осаке. 

— Хорошо.

На мизинце у здоровенного, похожего на стереотипного бандюгу из кино Тошибы, — совершенно не идущее ему колечко.

***  
Тошиба молчит. Да, он был в отпуске. Нет, не у родни. Ездил к бывшей жене. В Кагошиму.

Никаких зацепок.

— Откуда у тебя это кольцо? — рычит Гокудера. Тошиба опускает глаза и с удивлением смотрит на свою руку.

— Дочь подарила.

— И где вас учили допрашивать, — ухмыляется Сквало. 

«Что он делал у Ямамото?» — мелькает мысль в голове, но Гокудера решает оставить этот вопрос на потом.

***  
Тошиба полулежит на стуле. На бритом черепе явственно проступили темные пятна.

— Мертв. Причем давненько, — хмыкает Сквало и отступает.

— Десятый, надо срочно задержать всех… — Гокудера сомневается — стоит ли брать и тех, кто просто ездил в отпуск? А в командировку? — Всех, кто носит кольцо на мизинце.

***  
Их пятеро. Цвет групп Ямамото и Сасагавы.

— Какого черта вы…

— Молчать, — обрывает Гокудера. — При каких обстоятельствах у вас появились эти кольца?

***  
Мукуро усмехается, глядя на заполнивших комнату задержанных.

— Трупы. 

***  
— Не похоже, чтобы от нас чего-то добивались. Никаких требований нет до сих пор, — мрачно изрекает Гокудера, хотя что-то подсказывает ему, что Десятого сейчас больше заботит ответ из больницы о состоянии Хром. 

— Запугивают?

— Или мстят, да? — грустно спрашивает Цуна, и Гокудера замолкает. Кто и за что может мстить им? Подбирались то ли ко всем Хранителям сразу, то ли к Десятому. Но Хром…

— Кто и за что может Вам мстить?!

— Мало ли, — пожимает тот плечами. Он уже давно привык к тому, что враги появляются из ниоткуда в полной уверенности в справедливости своих действий и абсолютной виновности Савады в конфликте.

***  
— Кому может служить Харуюми? Мне и самому хотелось бы знать… Он не говорит, — пожимает плечами Ямамото. — Знаю только, что его жена, кажется, иллюзионистка, но она не имеет отношения к ма…

— И ты молчал?! — на крик Гокудеры в кабинет заглядывает обеспокоенный шумом Пак. На пальцах корейского мечника колец нет.

***  
— Это несложно вообще-то. Убить, поднять, запрограммировать на убийство. После этого пустить в расход. Одноразовые игрушки. А иллюзионистов в Вонголе…

— Но они вели себя, как живые! — Десятый выглядит шокированным. Мукуро пожимает плечами.

— Как Хром, да? — смотрит в лицо Мукуро Гокудера.

Тот улыбается:

— Не совсем. Хром жива, и я управляю — когда управляю — ей осознанно. Я не вкладываю в нее ни каких-либо целей, ни программы самоуничтожения.

***  
Кофе обжигает, и от его горечи Ямамото начинает тошнить. Но спать сейчас — не самый лучший вариант, пусть он и не видел подушку уже трое суток. 

Харуюми сменил квартиру сразу после того, как его раскрыли, и хозяин его прежнего дома понятия не имеет, куда он мог податься. Оно и понятно — мало кто настолько близок со своими жильцами, чтобы выяснять, куда они съехали.

Ямамото мог бы злиться, но подступающий сон не дает этого делать. В чувствах наступило полное отупение, только данные из отчетов от поисковой группы пляшут перед глазами.

Ямамото прихлебывает кофе и встает из-за стола. 

Несколько отжиманий прогоняют сон, но ненадолго. 

Секретарь Гокудеры успела дать кое-какие сведения, но совсем немного — ее «отключило» почти сразу. Ямамото не хочется вспоминать об этом. Женщина всегда ему нравилась и от того, что куклой Харуюми стала именно она, было больно.

Ямамото вспоминает, как Азума любила рассказывать про детство и школьные экскурсии. Она родом с севера…

«Попробуйте поискать в Аомори», — пишет он поисковикам и откидывается на спинку стула. Ужасно устали глаза.

Ямамото прикрывает их рукой. Раньше Гокудера уже непременно зашел бы к нему. Положил бы руки на плечи и ворчливо велел идти спать.

Ямамото тихо вздыхает.

— Сколько ты тут сидишь, идиот?

Ямамото вздрагивает и оборачивается, расплываясь в улыбке. Гокудера стоит в дверях, сердито глядя на него, но это совсем не страшно.

— Эээ… А что?

— Иди спать, дебил! Это приказ. — Гокудера разворачивается и выходит, не видя того, как улыбка Ямамото становится шире.

***  
— Где Харуюми? 

Невысокая женщина, которую Ямамото видел пару раз на улицах со своим заместителем, не встает со своего места. Рукав юката, расписанный сиреневыми цветами, плывет по воздуху, как крыло, когда она указывает на дверь спальни.

— Вы больше не сможете его унижать, Ямамото Такеши.

Ямамото кажется, что это какой-то бред и просто следствие недосыпа. Сейчас он проснется и… 

— Взять ее, — резко звучит приказ Гокудеры.

***  
Жена Харуюми смотрит куда-то сквозь Десятого, и это невыносимо бесит. Гокудера хмурится, но молчит.

— Мне никогда не нравилось, что мой муж связался с вами, — ровным голосом произносит тихая, спокойная женщина, похожая на Нану.

— Это был повод убивать?! — срывается Гокудера, но Десятый жестом останавливает его.

— Нет. Но Тэцуя сказал, что ему надоело слушать вас. И он ушел.

— Мы его не держали! — снова рявкает Гокудера.

— Вы слишком плохо с ним обращались, — женщина поднимает на Гокудеру прозрачные светло-серые глаза.

Таких глаз у японок не бывает.

Таких глаз вообще не должно быть у людей.

Таких сумасшедших, уверенных в своей простой правде: мести за мелочные обиды. 

У Гокудеры кружится голова. Дикость, дикость…

— Ты должна была мстить мне, — выступает вперед Ямамото. Идиот лезет вперед, но Гокудере кажется это правильным. Прямой, безмозглый, сильный. Надежный придурок. — Он был моим заместителем.

— За все отвечает самый старший, — пожимает плечами женщина.

***  
— Что у тебя делал Сквало?

Ямамото хлопает глазами, растерянно глядя на Гокудеру, и это почти смешно.

— Мы собирались потренироваться, а тут все это... Ну, он решил, что будет весело, и остался.

Гокудера отворачивается, хмыкнув, и закуривает.

***  
— Ты больше не злишься? — осторожно спрашивает Ямамото и почему-то ужасно волнуется в ожидании ответа. Вопрос звучит для него почти как «А будешь со мной?» три года назад.

Гокудера устало выдыхает, и эта усталость отвечает раньше, чем слова.

— Нет, идиот. Я понял, что кретин — это диагноз, с которым можно только смириться.

Ямамото широко улыбается. В голове столько слов и эмоций, что это почти страшно — у него такого почти не бывает, чтобы он не знал, что сделать первым. Сейчас он чувствует себя щенком, не находящим себе от радости места.

Гокудера молчит, нахмурившись, и это нужно как-то исправить.

— Хочешь чупа-чупс?


End file.
